Darling Darling
by dnie
Summary: Watanuki discovers that he 'is' related to Syaoran and Sakura but why has no one told him that... One-shot. Complete. romance. family love. read and review please!


_This story was written 2 years ago and I based it on the song 'Shirushi' by Mr Children( hence the title 'Darling'. Try listening to the song while reading this. I know recent chapter of Tsubasa Chronicle is different than mine but this is just for fun. I have great admiration for CLAMP and their work._

**Darling**

" Your child will not live long, he will cease after his third year," a womanly voice spoke.

" But why? He's just a –" A young woman argued, younger than the first woman who spoke. But she stopped her voice with a sob.

" Tis fate. Nothing happen for no reason. Hitsuzen.." the first lady spoke again. Her voice seemed harsh but her countenance was all but that.

"There must be," a male voice interfered. "a way to save him. Please tell us," the young man pleaded.

" I shall, but not without a price. This meeting has been set in motion since forever. I am here to help show the way, but the sacrifice is indeed.." The first lady who spoke could not muster herself to say it.

"Please, he's more important than my life.." reasoned the younger lady.

"Don't say that, I need you both…. If I have to choose, I would.." Her husband interjected.

"Don't say it, love. I know how much he means to you. Don't hurt yourself by saying things you will regret later " the young lady spoke soothingly.

" Yes, as much as you would like to believe, there's no other-"

" Then I'll do it. Take me instead of her-she's been through so much," His voice was getting dry and weak with helplessness.

" NO. He needs you. You'd make a better father and mother. My mother died since I was small. I will be clueless in parenting.."

" But I need YOU. Without you, I'm lost," his voice was infused with sadness.

" Love is the greatest treasure, but he will not be saved by one sacrifice. There will be another threat to his life when he reaches 16 and one more is needed. What to do now is whose sacrifice is first.."

" I have seen it, dear. You will be for him till he is 16, then we'll meet again, I promise…" The young lady softly spoke.

" No, no, no..Sakura.." the young man whispered.

"Yuuko, please.." She turned her head to the lady, unwilling to see her husband.

" I shall grant your wish.." The lady said with a sigh.

" Can't I be selfish? Can't I ask for myself?" Tears streamed down his face.

Sakura faced him and kissed his tears.

" We're doing this for all of 'us' and all our 'sons' there. Love, we can change this. We have the power to do so.."

"I understand. But.." the young man held her hands.

" Hush darling. We'll meet again, I'll see you again when he's 16, I promise you. There's no one in this world that can separate us, not even Yuuko.." Sakura kissed his husband, who was holding their sleeping child in his arms. Sakura gave her husband a last look, and she disappeared into the mirror.

Yuuko took the child from Syaoran and placed him in a cradle.

" I will send him to an orphanage but I will make sure he'll turn out fine."

" Will I see him again?"

" More than you can imagine. More than what the Card Mistress gets,"

" I believe you. Into the water, I shall wait. But will 'he' do anything to you?" Syaoran asked, his tone was worried.

" He will try, but your son will take care of it. His mother's power and his father's deeds indeed come with him "

" Thank you O Mistress of Time." The young man relented.

" Now set, the Keeper of the Card Mistress's Heart "

_**The Final Judgement**_

" My parents? Are you kidding? They had died in an accident when I was three.." Watanuki exclaimed, rather surprised.

" Do you remember them? Are there any pictures? Where're your other relatives?" Yuuko questioned him.

" They're alone in life. Or so I was told. The nuns told me they lost everything in the fire"

" No, the truth is what I shall tell you. Let me show you. Look inside the mirror of the moon"

" The water at the pond? Eh, there are images of, of- Syaoran and Sakura!"

But Watanuki noticed they looked different. They were much older than the ones he knew. Sakura was a bit taller, and her expression denoted her maturity. She looked almost.. motherly. And Syaoran was also taller and much like an adult.

" Every one of us will suffer this lost, Yuuko?" Syaoran asked Yuuko. His left hand holding Sakura's right hand tightly.

" Yes, every one of you. It was a mistake commited by Clow Reed and I'm sad that your son will pay for it. But we've thought of a way" Yuuko said in her mystical way. Yuuko looked the same though like the one who was standing in front of him.

" I see.. If I do this, the other Syaorans and Kimihiros will be safe?" Sakura glanced at a cradle behind her.

" Yes, the price is enough only for you, the Card Mistress to pay. As for your husband, his payment will be losing you, twice and his patience to save time for your son- I am sure he will agree. He's so benevolent" Yuuko said in a matter-of-a-fact manner.

" I've seen this. Yes, it will solve everything.." Sakura nodded to her husband and both of them turned to look at the cradle behind them. Watanuki did not need to see the baby in the cradle. He understood what Yuuko had shown him. But still, he had to ask.

" Does this mean Sakura and Syaoran are my parents? But how? They are the same age as me now? Or does that conversation happened in the future? Or in a dream?"

" The Syaoran and Sakura you knew were different people from different dimensions. Though, they may come from different places but the souls they share are the same. And you, Watanuki, will be born to every one of them in every place they are.."

" But why me, my parents? Why not the others?"

" Your parents are not of ordinary lineage. Surely you must have understood that when you saw the record I shown you. Your mother is The Card Mistress herself, who possesses unparalled power, second to none but perhaps Clow Reed himself. And your father, such a great, benevolent character unsurpassed by his wife even. The others in the different dimensions do not carry such power. Your parents wanted to save you, every each and one of YOU in every dimension"

" so what was required from them?"

" Their lives. Your mother died when you were 3. Your father went into Fei Wong's trap and waited for 13 years in the watery cage. He did that for you to heal quickly from the fall you had. Truth be told, you should have died there and then but their sacrifices saved you "

" But Syaoran is still young? How can they be my parents?"

"That's your mother's doings. She delayed the events in the their dimensions and time didn't move in their world, until you're 16. She even reversed your father's age. He was 23 when he entered the water cage but now he looks 16. Now, follow me. Now that everything is settled, Syaoran will not be here for long.."

Yuuko pulled Watanuki into the mirror. They arrived at a house, The house was double storey. It was very lovely. There were sakura trees blooming outside it. Nadeshiko flowers too.

As if she read his mind, Yuuko said to Watanuki "Nadeshiko Kinomoto was your grandmother's name."

The door to the house opened. There, stood a man, in his late (or is it early?) 30s. His handsome features were obvious. Black hair and eyes, tall and lanky, pale face (like me, duh!) He invited me into the house and prodded me into a room on the east wing. There, the room was facing the blooming sakura trees. There was a bed beside the window, and on the bed lie a man with beautiful hazel eyes and mahogony hair with shades of amber. Watanuki recognised him instantly. Syaoran, but a little older.

" Welcome Yuuko. I see, Watanuki is here, also…" He smiled. He was so good looking. He must have been a hit with girls at school, unlike me. Why was my hair black then? I remembered Sakura also has mahogany hair but green-jade eyes. Why am I all black?

" We meet again, son. I missed you.." He sat up slowly, mustering all his strength. Strange, for a man who was in his early 30s, he seemed weak. Watanuki came to him and Syaoran pulled him to the bed and embraced him. The embraced was not that strong but Watanuki felt like his chest was tight. Emotions overcame him. Tears flowed from his eyes. He remembered when he was young, his father always hugged him like this. Now he remembered. The man who was always with him until one day he went away. His father.

" Otou-san.." he was choking with tears. " My son, I'm glad you're so big and strong now. Your mother would have been proud if she saw you.." His words were caught in a cough.

" You must rest now. Don't push yourself too much.."

" Everything's fine now. Come, meet your uncle. He's your mother's brother. His name is Touya.."

"I've met him outside.."

Syaoran coughed hard again.

" I'm sorry we had to leave you, son. It was for the best.." Syaoran laid back on the bed.

" I understand. It's fine as long as we're together now." Watanuki sat beside him on the bed.

" He also had to pay a price, Watanuki, " Yuuko spoke softly. "Only, it was delayed, But the time has come.." Yuuko said this, her countenance was solemn.

" No, NO! Don't do this Yuuko san.." Watanuki stood up to Yuuko.

" look at the mirror beside the bed"Yuuko pointed out to a big, standing mirror.

Watanuki looked at the mirror and saw an image of his mother. The exact image he saw at the pond earlier that day. She was wearing exactly what she wore at that time when she left her husband with their baby and walked into the mirror. She was very beautiful. Her mahogany hair was at touching her shoulders, her attire was a simple dress in the colour of sakura flowers. Her green jade eyes glimmered with tears and her kind smile drew her face as if there were a moon behind her. She called his name,

"Kimihiro.." She came out from the mirror, physically, and waked to him and embraced him. Watanuki couldn't stop it now. This warmth was what he had been missing for all these 16 years. And his mother's appearance was curing him of it. But this cannot be, Watanuki told himself. My mother is not Sakura and she is dead..

" No, dear. I AM your mother. I'm not dead too, well, the one talking to you now, I mean. Not yet. I have a promise to keep.." She caressed Watanuki's hair. " I would love to talk to you, dear but I have already stolen some time just to meet you. In time you'll understand.." She kissed his cheeks and offered her cheeks for Watanuki to kiss. He kissed both her cheeks, so warm and soft, so motherly. Then Watanuki realized his father had tightened his grip on his left hand that was holding his when his mother suddenly came out from the mirror. He was so shocked that he was speechless. He gazed at the face of his wife. Watanuki then moved aside.

" Is that you Sakura?" His voice broke.

" Yes, love. I came for our promise.." Sakura smiled at her husband. Her eyes glistened.

"Promise..?" His voice cracked.

" Yes love," she touched her husband's cheeks. " Remember, I promised you I would see you when Kimihiro is 16. We did pledge to be together till the end "

" But I thought you had left me alone 13 years ago.."

" I came across time to be with you till the end.. I will let you be selfish this last time.." Sakura lie beside his husband on the bed. He looked at his crying face and they kissed again and again. With every second, Syaoran became younger, till he looked the same age as when Sakura left him.

" I am going love.." Syaoran said, breathing slowly.

" Yes love. I will follow soon after" Sakura kissed him softly and put her cheeks to his chest. Syaoran took a final glance at Watanuki, and then closed his eyes, his lips smiling, uttering " I love you" as his breathing slowed down and finally he stopped breathing.

" I love you too.." A tear trickled down her cheek when her husband's chest stopped moving. "I'll follow you now.." Sakura closed her eyes and she too did not move after that. Watanuki put his hands to his mouth, trying to choke his tears. His parents died so serenely together, as they have promised. He looked at the mirror, he saw Yuuko taking a 3 year old him by the hand out of the room.

Watanuki understood why there were no graves of his parents. Her mother had sacrificed her life earlier for him. She died when she was 23. In the future. His father had to die too, but he delayed it to solve the matter once and for all. And he did meet her before his death. His mother used her last remaining power to choose the place and time to die. And she chose to be with her husband till the end.

As Watanuki attended the wedding ceremony of Sakura Hime and the Archeologist Syaoran, he was sure they will have a beautiful and everlasting love just like his parents had.

As he was about to leave with Yuuko, he called to Sakura and whispered to her something. Sakura blushed and Syaoran noticed it. As they waved to the disappearing crowd (Watanuki, Yuuko, Mokonas) Syaoran asked Sakura what did Watanuki whisper to her.

" He told me that if we were to get a baby boy, we must name him after him.."

" Why?"

" I don't know. But what's strange is it seems nice.. Kimihiro"


End file.
